Fuera de juego
by Casia
Summary: Son rivales. Los dos son periodistas deportivos pero cada uno uno defiende a un equipo. No se soportan y eso que no se conocen. Hasta que empiezan a trabajar en el mismo programa de televisión defendiendo a su equipo de fútbol. ¿Podrá el amor dejar a Ron y Hermione fuera de juego?


Hola!

Aqui os dejo mi fic. Espero que os guste, estoy muy ilusionada. El fic es AU (Universo Alternativo) y está centrado en la pareja de Ron y Hermione. Esta ambientado en España y más concretamente en el mundo del deporte. Cada uno defiende y escribe para un equipo, este caso son el Real Madrid y el FC Barcelona (lo más importantes y con mas seguidores de España y del mundo).

Ojala os guste :)

* * *

Tenia que acabar de escribir la antes de que su jefe le llamara, no podía permitirse el lujo de ir a la reunión sin tenerla acabada. Escribía rápidamente y fijándose en cada una de las palabras a la vez para que no hubiera ninguna errata. De repente su teléfono empezó a sonar con insistencia.

-Hermione Granger, dígame-contesto ella mientras se colgaba el teléfono del hombro y seguía redactando a la velocidad de la luz.

-Ven a mi despacho ahora mismo, tenemos que hablar... Tengo que comunicarte algo-le dijo dijo una voz fría e impasiva.

Hermione colgó el teléfono y despego las manos del teclado de su ordenador muy a su pesar. Iría a la reunión sin la noticia acabada. Que rabia le daba. No quería darle motivos a su jefe para que le echara su trabajo por tierra como había pasado en otras ocasiones.

-Buenas tardes Draco, ¿puedo pasar?-le pregunto Hermione temerosa. Y vio como el le hacia un gesto para que entrara y se sentara enfrente suyo.

-Bien, lo primero que te quería comentar es que la semana que viene se va a estrenar un programa nuevo de televisión. Se tratara de un debate deportivo y están buscando periodistas deportivos de diferentes equipos y que trabajen en diferentes periódicos-le contó el mientras le traspasaba con su mirada fría. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente mientras procesaba lo que su jefe le decía-El presentador sera Potter... Harry Potter y el te quiere a ti en el programa-finalizo el señalándola.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Yo en televisión?-le pregunto ella nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Hermione... Espero que el programa tengas mas reflejos, el resto de periodistas que van a ir no te lo va a poner nada fácil-le dijo el con voz cansada.

-Es... Bueno, una gran noticia... No me lo esperaba-le dijo ella recuperando el aliento y sonriente.

-Si, a mi también me sorpendio. Pero me dijo que le encantaba como escribías y que tu darías la información relativa al Real Madrid... Serán unos dos días a la semana el programa, por lo menos al principio. Si tiene mucha audiencia puede que sea mas días-le explico Draco revisando sus papeles y ella asintió. Estaba muy halagada que Harry Potter la quisiera a ella para su programa significaba que hacia bien su trabajo.

-Vaya... Que ilusión, nunca he estado en un programa de televisión pero me empleare a fondo Draco, te lo prometo-le dijo ella muy seria.

-Eso espero porque otro de los periodistas que estará ahí y defenderá al Barca es Weasley, asi que ya puedes ir mentalizandote-le dijo con cara tensa.

Ella se quedo en blanco. ¿Esa persona? Bueno persona por llamarla algo... Nunca lo había visto en persona pero si había oído hablar de el y sobre todo había leído sus noticias en el periódico rival y de la competencia.

-¿Weasley? ¿Ronald Weasley?-dijo ella con voz ronca.

-Así es, como sabes es un perro viejo... Se las sabe todas e ira por ti... Y sin ningún tipo de miramiento... Mira Hermione, quizás este trabajo le venga mejor a Pansy porque ella tiene mas experiencia en televisión y mucho carácter-le dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de su silla y observaba por la ventana.

-No! Por favor, Draco... Confía en mi, de verdad. Dame una oportunidad. Sabre hacer mi trabajo-le dijo ella suplicante.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa... Que se como trabajas y como te desenvuelves...Igual que lo se de Weasley. El no dudara ni un segundo en usar tácticas sucias y bajas para dejarte en ridículo delante de todo el país y de paso desprestigiara nuestro periódico... A el le viene de perlas porque esta en la competencia-le recordó el mirándola fijamente

Hermione se levanto, le miro y dijo: Draco, no te voy a fallar... No voy a dejar que Weasley me intimide ni me trate como el esta acostumbrado a tratar a la gente... Se que es un déspota, un chulo, un prepotente y un falso... Pero no podrá conmigo... Y si, lo se antes de que digas nada que el encanta el dinero y hace lo que sea por ganar mas y lograr fama... Pero eso no va conmigo, por lo que si alguien puede frenarle soy yo-le dijo Hermione muy segura de si mima.

-Umm... Esta bien, voy a confiar en ti... Sois polos opuestos, así que hacerle frente será más fácil...-le dijo su jefe reflexionando y llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Hermione suspiro aliviada-Pero Hermione... Una cosa, tienes una oportunidad, no habrá mas... Si fracasas, si veo que el te puede... Mandare a Pansy en tu lugar-finalizo Draco mirándola fijamente y ella asintió.

Salio del despacho en un estado de nervios bastante alto. No quería ni podía fallar. Su jefe era muy exigente y a la mínima que hiciera mal su compañera Pansy se quedaría con su trabajo. Corrió hacia su mesa y continuo con la noticia que escribía antes de la reunión. Estaba decidida, cuando terminara con ella se informaría y se preparia para el programa de televisión. No iba a dejar que una persona como Weasley echara a perder la oportunidad de trabajo mas importante que jamas había recibido.

Conforme iba buscando información en internet sobre el, mas se asustaba. Su jefe no se había quedado corto al tener miedo de que Weasley fuera un obstáculo para ella. Unos minutos mas tarde sonó su teléfono.

-¿Hermione? Soy Harry Potter-oyo la castaña al otro lado del auricular.

-¡Harry! ¿Como estas? Muchísimas gracias por confiar en mi para este proyecto-le dijo ella sonriente.

-De nada, se que lo harás bien... Te llamaba para citarte en los estudios de televisión para que podamos hablar del programa y así conozcas al resto de periodistas-le explico el.

-Ah vale, perfecto.

-A las 7 en mi despacho, vale? En recepción te dirán como llegar a mi despacho-le informo-Hasta esta tarde-y colgó.

Así que esta misma tarde sabría de que iba todo. Había hecho bien en informarse sobre Weasley. Tras salir de la redacción de su periódico, se fue a su casa a cambiarse. Quería ir mas arreglada a la cita con el presentador. No iba a fallar en nada. No podía permitírselo. Eligió un vestido verde, suelto por la parte de abajo y unos zapatos de color beige de tacón. Y tras subir en su coche tomo dirección hacia los estudios de televisión. Miro su reloj y vio que todavía eran menos veinte por lo que decidió entrar en el baño y relajarse un poco. Se sentía muy nerviosa, no le gustaba cuando no controlaba la situación. Y esta era una de esas veces. Los otros periodistas tenían mas experiencia que ella y mas fama. Lo suyo no iba a ser un camino de rosas.

Al salir de la cabina vio que una chica rubia, un tanto extraña, se lavaba las manos. Hermione le sonrió y ella le miro muy fijamente.

-Yo te conozco... Eres de los periodistas del nuevo programa de fútbol, no?-le dijo ella.

-Ehh... Si, si-contesto mientras se lavaba las manos-Creo que he llegado un poco pronto-le dijo.

-En teoría si, no son las siete... Pero en la practica ya se te han adelantado-le dijo mirándose al espejo y colocándose unos estrafalarios pendientes.

-¿Como?-pregunto sin entender.

-Ya hay alguien con Harry demostrando que se merece ese puesto mas que nadie-le explico.

-Pero... pero si la reunión empezaba a las siete... ¿De quien se trata?-Hermione estaba desconcertada.

-¿De quien va a ser? De quien se trata siempre... Todo tiene que ver con el, no?-le dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso y saco una revista. Hermione miro la portada sin entender nada y ahí lo vio... Weasley con una chica besándose en la portada de una revista de información del corazón.

-¿Que hace ahí dentro?-pregunto ella notando como la rabia se apoderaba de ella.

-Mover hilos...-le contesto la chica rubia mientras la volvía a guardar en su bolso.

-¿Como sabes todo esto? ¿Quien eres?-le pregunto disconcerted.

-Ohh... Perdona, que maleducada soy... Se me ha pasado, me llamo Luna Lovegood y soy la secretaria de Harry Potter-le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano. La castaña le devolvió el apretón.

-Encantada.

-Ya se que no es de mi incumbencia pero por lo que se de ti... Ya puedes espabilar si no quieres que esa manada de buitres se te coma. Weasley es el peor, mataría por un segundo de fama o una noticia... Lo cual viene a ser lo mismo-le dijo ella.

-Si, ya me han advertido sobre el-le confeso la castaña-Lo que no sabia es que también aparecía en publicaciones que nada tienen que ver con el deporte-finalizo.

-¿Y que esperabas? La fama es la fama... Y el solo se relaciona con modelos, actrices, cantantes... Gente que le ayuda a mantener su fama-le dijo ella.

-¿Por que haces todo esto? ¿Por que me das tanta información sobre el?-le pregunto ella de repente, ya que le extrañaba que una desconocida le brindase esa información.

-Tengo mis motivos-le contesto escuetamente antes de salir del baño.

La castaña le siguió y vio como Luna se sentaba en su mesa y al lado había una puerta que ponía el nombre de Harry Potter. Ella se acerco deicida y estiro su brazo para llamar. Dio dos golpes en la puerta y oyó a los pocos segundos: Adelante.

Ella llevo su mano a la manivela y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir oyó:

-Cuando abras esa puerta, tu vida ya no volverá a ser la misma-se giro y vio a Luna que le daba la espalda mientras miraba a su ordenador-¿Estas dispuesta?-le pregunto sin girarse. Hermione respiro aceleradamente, sabia que entraba en un mundo desconocido para ella. En un mundo cruel y donde la gente carecía de escrúpulos.

No contesto a las palabras de Luna. Pero si hizo un gesto y fue girar la manivela de la puerta y entrar en ese despacho. La chica a la que acababa de conocer tenia razón, ya nada seria igual. Había cruzado un limite. Pudo ver un despacho gigante y a Harry sonriendole sentado detrás de su gran escritorio y sentado en una de las sillas enfrente del presentador a una cabellera pelirroja que ni se molesto en girarse cuando oyó la puerta.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y que dejeis cometarios para saber si queries que lo continue. Muchas gracias! :)


End file.
